Inside the Volcano
Inside the Volcano '''is the 7th course of Super Mario 64 Missing Stars and is one of the two traditional Mario 64 levels used in this hack. To enter this level, Mario needs at least 4 stars to enter Outside City Area, take the pipe to The Undergrounds, and then take the next pipe in the northern section to enter this level. Unlike all the other levels thus far, this level has 7 stars with a classic star select screen. If you die or obtain a star, you also return outside the pipe, and not warped to Main City Area. However, unlike a classic level, the layout drastically differs for most of the stars. The level itself is a remodeled Lethal Lava Land. It contains all the unique platforms used in the original game, but the layout is slightly more linear and difficult. During all the missions, there is an enlarged volcano in the center of the stage with many mini volcanoes spread out across the lava sea. Also, this is the only level in the entire game where the level is identical during the night and day. Levels '''Star 1: Volcano Climbing Mario must trek across the various platforms and grab the star in the giant volcano in the center of the level. The path in front of the beginning platform has various gimmicky trials that Mario must take to get to the path that leads into the volcano. The most obvious one is a giant spinning ring that surrounds one of the mini volcanoes. To get across this, Mario must quickly jump when the portion that is not submerged in lava gets to him, and then quickly depart as soon as it reaches the next area. The same part will never go under the lava. After a moving cage, there will be a fork in the paths. Jump onto the floating platforms that lead towards the volcano. They slowly move up and down, and one even dunks into the lava. Keep following this path past the fire bar, Snufit, and finally, to the platform with the Mr.I on it. From here Mario should be able to jump into the volcano and grab the star. Star 2: Watch Your Step Mario must carefully traverse fiery platforms to reach the next star. Follow the path past the giant spinning ring and the floating cage. Instead of taking the upper path to the 1st star, follow the straight part of it. Get to the purple "!" switch and cross the bridge of blocks created by it. The next obstacle is a path of grey blocks which sink when Mario stands on them. They will eventually submerge into the lava, so don't stand on any for too long. At the end of this path is the star. Star 3: Fly for the Red Coins Requires Wing Cap! Only can be done during this mission or the next one! '''Mario must use the wing cap to collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. Remember that there is a 100 coin mission in this course, and the wing cap provided makes it much easier. The locations are as follows: # On grey platform directly in front of the start # '''In the volcano surrounded by the moving ring! # End of the yellow platform where the wing cap is on the bottom path # On one of the grey sinking platforms on the bottom path # On the platform with the fire bar on the upper path # On a platform above the volcano (use Wing Cap) # On a platform above the volcano (use Wing Cap) # On a platform in the air near the volcano (use Wing Cap) When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on a high platform which requires wing cap to get to. Star 4: The Lonesome Star Mario must find a star hidden in one of the smaller volcanoes. After Mario crosses the floating cage, look for the volcano in between the higher and lower pathway. If Mario jumps from the upper path near where the fire bar is, he can barley make into the volcano without taking any damage. Mario can alternatively use the wing cap. Star 5: Pipe Dreams ' Can only be done in this level! '''Mario must cross a path of moving warp pipes to reach the star. The stage has changed a ton from the previous missions. Instead of the gimmicky platforms, now all that Mario can jump on are floating warp pipes. These pipes have weird shapes, so if Mario does not jump on the exact middle of the pipe, he will slip off. At the end of the path is a rolling log which leads to a mushroom with the star on the next platform. Weirdly enough all the red coins are present even though there is no way Mario can reach all of them. Mario can also not enter any of the pipes, and if he tried he will get crushed...and then hit by the lava. '''Star 6: A Ride with Dorrie' ''' Requires Wing Cap! Can only be done in this level! '''Mario must use Dorrie to reach the platform with the star. Instead of starting on the platform that has always marked the start of the mission, he starts off on Dorrie's back. If you do not remember how Dorrie works, it will move in the direction that Mario is looking, or spin to head towards that direction. Use Dorrie to get onto the mushrooms close by. From here use the platforms to get to the pipe. This leads to another floating platform with a wing cap and another pipe which is a cannon. Use the cannon to launch Mario to the high floating mushroom in the distance with the star on top of it. Enemies * Amp * Mr.I * Snufit Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Mountains